


Can't Help Looking Back

by bedegraine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedegraine/pseuds/bedegraine





	Can't Help Looking Back

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, bare and smooth and tight. He'd driven her up against the wall, so that her equally bare and smooth back was flush against the cold tile. He gripped her waist tightly and pressed into her, supporting all of her weight with his hips and hands.  
She was crying, but he knew he wasn't hurting her. He was used to it, this. When she was bare and open and could not keep the emotions stemmed. He could feel her anguish, her despair.  
Their magic mingled and twined between them, sharing it's essence. He felt her pain and sadness and desperate longing. Longing for her life. The life she'd lived long, long ago. Her life as a princess, a sister, a friend. He shared this longing as if it was his own. Because it was his own.  
She gripped his naked shoulders now, digging her fingernails into him. He felt the skin break and knew there would be marks, but didn't care. He drove out his thoughts and emotions with the motion and feelings of this. Pushing as hard as he could, he tried to do the same for her. He reached out to her mind with his magic, blanketed it, eased the hurt of the memories. She clung to him desperately, working her body against and around his, breathing ragged and warm against his skin. The last bit of life she had, the part that was doomed to continue on with her forever.  
Long ago they'd been adversaries, enemies, but now they held desperately to each other in agonized fever. Terrified of being alone in this new world, hiding their magic from all but each other. Living in silent and mutual pain. Hoping one day they would have more than this, more than each other pressed sweaty and panting against the wall of the bathroom.  
Now she cried out, back arching and fingers curling into his flesh. He buried his face in her exposed neck and breathed in her scent as she sobbed his name.  
"I know," he told her, mouth tracing the curves of her shoulder. Her hands left his back and went to his hair, twisting in the dark locks.  
"Merlin," she repeated, voice hitching. He moved deeper inside her.  
"I know," he told her again. Her fingers fisted in his hair, yanking his head back, and his entire body tensed as he pressed against her one last time.  
When they both stilled and relaxed, he trailed his lips across her collarbone and up her neck.  
"It's alright," he whispered into her ear as tears ran down her cheeks and onto his already damp skin. "It's okay."  
He remembered a time when it would have disarmed him to see her cry, the determined and strong-willed Morgana. But that had been a time when she was a princess, a queen and a lady. Instead of a lost girl in a world that was not hers. Her tears now just filled him with a familiar ache.  
He wrapped his arms gently around her and lifted her up, letting her head fall into the nape of his neck and her hair fall across his chest. He carried her through the bathroom door and back into the darkened bedroom. Carefully he set her down on the bed and made to draw away, to clean up, but she grabbed him.  
"No," she pleaded, green eyes looking up at him sadly. "Don't. Just stay."  
Obediently he lowered himself beside her. She curled into his chest, still naked, and he encompassed her with his arms. Like this they stayed though the night. Naked and hanging onto the last remnants of themselves, each other.


End file.
